pre_fanstarfandomcom-20200213-history
Helen Clockwork
Helen Clockwork is a main cure from Pretty Cure Color. Her alter ego is Cure Červené. Appearance Helen has long brown chest-length hair and brown eyes. During colder months, she wears a flutter sleeved dress with a brown belt around the waist over a long sleeved shirt, and orange slip ons. During warmer months, she wears a red sun dress and orange flats. Like most girls of Harmonica High, Helen wears the girl's school uniform, a blue blouse with a lavender sailor scarf, purple skirt, long white socks, and black Mary Janes. For P.E, she wears a white short sleeved shirt, red shorts or sweats depending on the weather, and sneakers. For swimteam, she wears a dark blue team swimsuit and for normal swimwear she wears a red tankini. For sleepwear, she wears a pink cami and red sweats. For formal occasions, she wears a short sleeved red dress with a pink sash and red heels. For Halloween, she up like Serena from Pokémon X and Y, wearing a red fedora with a black band with a pair of sunglasses, a top with a white collar, a red pleated skirt, thigh length light black socks, and black shoes. As Cure Červené, Helen's hair turns red and goes into a high ponytail held by a red bow with a red heart clip on the front and her eyes turn red with red , a red choker with a red heart charm on the front, red shoulder pad vest with a red bow on the front with a moon charm on the front, a red leotard with a red sash with a red heart on the front, a tutu skirt, long red socks, and red knee boots. As Princess Cure Červené using the Princess Collect, her shoulder pads are replaced with rounded pale red sleeves with ribbons around the middle before the armholes and the vest earns another layer around the bottom. Her skirt becomes slightly longer almost gown like to her ankles and her boots turn into heels with straps around the ankle. Her her hair becomes loose and wavy with a silver circulet with red jeweled Roses. As Shinning Červené, her hair goes down to her waist with ruby heart hairclips with wings on the side and her eyes turn pinkish red. A red scarf with pink fur around her shoulders, scarlet dress with a black lining, pink gloves with ruby bracelets, and red ankle boots. As Hikari Červené, her hair becomes waist length still brown with a gold circlet with a red heart in the middle and her eyes turn a pale red as her outfit becomes a super pale red with a longer skirt with a long white over skirt with a red sash, white opera gloves, and slip on light red slip on shoes. For the crowning ceremony, she wears a red and orange short sleeved dress with orange paneling with a red sash tied in the back, long gloves and red slip on shoes. Personality Helen is calm, kind and sweet girl who will stand up for others. She shows a ability to make friends easily. When she was younger she refused to mix with people, preferring her family for company. Background Childhood Helen was born a princess in Color Kingdom but was sent to earth when Dark Storm invaded the kingdom. Her adoptive mother and father, Nina and Allan found her in the bushes and took her in. When she was about 5 years old, Anita was born she use to be jealous but soon grew into the big sister. After Allan died Helen was a full time babysitter as Nina went into the world of lawyers. Becoming Cure Červené TBA Etymology Helen...Shinning Light Clockwork...To work on a clock Cure Červené...Czech for Red Pretty Cure Info "The color of Joy! Cure Červené!" Helen uses the Red Recolor to transform into Cure Červené. Her element is fire. Like the others, her speed and strength is enhanced. Attack * Red Fire Inferno * Power-up with Fire Baton: Red Nova Shine; a ball of fire thrown which traps a enemy and cures it Forms Shining Červené Like her teammates she gets a power up in the Jewel Kingdom, turning her Recolor into the Ruby Crayon. Attack: Shining Nova Blast; a swirl of fire shoots at the enemy and collects into star-shaped energy when it collides with enemies before exploding into fireworks Hikari Červené Helen, like the others get a power up to defeat Mrs Stone. Her hair and eyes stay brown with her hair down wearing a red wrapover dress with opera-length pink gloves and orange heels. On her back are angel wings. Princess Cure Red She only uses this when it's a true emergency but it gets destroyed in the first fight against Mrs. Stone. Future After Helen defeats Mrs Stone, she loses her powers like the rest but goes on the rule the Color Kingdom as the future queen with Conrad as King and rules along with her real sister Kalani. Later on, she has 3 kids; Kelsi, Ai and Craig; who will, along with the other children, carry on the Pretty Cure legacy. Gallery Category:Red cures